Scarlet Letters
by Maximum Chaos-Chan
Summary: "You ironed red A's on to all of his clothing? And slept with his roommate-slash-cousin in his own bed?" "Yes..." "You have become the hero for every person that's been cheated on." AU; SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I need an explanation, because things spiraled into craziness too quickly and I really couldn't have stopped it all if I had wanted to. So this is my memoir; the story for the hurt or the betrayed, the cheated on, and the vengeful young lady that's just like you. This is my first hand account.

I'm not sure where to begin, because I could begin in a lot of places, maybe I should start with saying I had known him since elementary school, or that I trusted him and knew him well. But maybe those two go hand in hand. I mean I never ever ever _ever_ expected Sai to cheat on me, that just wasn't him. He was a calm reserved guy, a rarity, he was against that sort of thing.

Then again I was probably mistaking all that from his probable indifference. He was sort of indifferent to everything, part of me feels ashamed of the relationship I was in in the first place. I mean it was _Sai_, one drunken kiss and a small confession of interest in one another and we sort of were expected to date. I mean best friends turned lovers, it was a common theme in literature and movies.

Why couldn't that be us?

I don't resent it so much now, after all of what has happened. Sure my life would be different, I'd experience different things and perhaps be happy, in a different way, in a safer more content way.

Still happy none the less, satisfied with my relationship and the safety it brought. The _comfort_ that safety truly brings.

Then again, it wasn't as safe as I thought it had been. I mean Sai _cheated_ on me.

Yes, he _cheated_, and the worst part was I didn't hear it through the grape vine.

The worst part was that I saw it, with my own eyes.

My reaction to that was probably the most important part of my story, I admit now, that I was acting very rashly. But I was _hurt_, I was _betrayed_, I had my idealistic, romanticized, fairy tale mind set broken too quickly, and out of no where.

If you're a girl and you've been in the situation I'm sure you can relate.

But, I'm happy now. Happier then I was before it all. Sai really wasn't worth it in the end. He was second-best.

I needed my first-rate prince charming.

* * *

I'll explain what happened exactly, without any exaggerations, because really I don't want to make him into a monster or anything, what he did was wrong and hurtful and-whoa I should just get on with it.

Right sorry about that, I'm getting carried away.

Now it was about four in the afternoon, and I had just left Ino's house, she had been gushing over this new guy she met when she was at the mall. I'd meant to leave at five to go meet Sai for an early dinner date but Ino had gotten a phone call and I had decided it be best to split.

If I would have waited for her to finish chatting on the phone I'd have ended up late. Sai hated when people ran late, it was one of his pet peeves.

So as I was driving I debated what to do, should I go home and then have to drive all the way back out downtown through rush hour traffic, or should I just stick around? I decided I'd stop at the mall, because I had a pair of jeans in the back of my car I wanted to return anyway.

I walked into the mall and right away I spotted a couple standing together at Dido's, getting two big soft pretzels.

Not _just_ a couple, but _Sai_ the other half of _my _couple. Holding hands with a slutty red-head whose shorts were _much_ too short. Her black framed glasses were sliding down her _huge_ nose. They were practically sledding down that mountain, because did I mention she was ghostly pale? Like snow.

Yeah, that pale.

It was sickening, not just her looks, but the fact that Sai chose a fat, trashy cow to replace me and break my heart with.

A year and a half relationship and he had stooped so low. Of course I'm not the type of girl to jump to conclusions so quickly, for a few seconds I stood their wondering what Sai was doing with this girl. Was she a family member he had forgot to mention had come to town?

Then he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, with a kiss that you would never ever give a family member.

I pulled my phone out and dialed his number immediately. The guy standing 20 feet away from me pulled away from the girl and slipped his hand into his pocket, to bring out a cellphone. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Sai, what are you up to?" I asked with a much too cheery tone.

"Studying in the library for that Botany test tomorrow."

"Oh of _course_ _you are_. How could I forget you had a big test. Well I don't feel bad about canceling on dinner than, Ino's having some drama and she needs me there for her. You don't mind do you?"

I watched Sai as he held his phone to his ear, his other hand playing with that slut's hair. "Sure, that's fine. I guess I'll see you Thursday then?"

"Thursday?"

"I'm going out of town to visit my parents tomorrow afternoon, I'll be gone till Thursday." Oh how I doubted he was really visiting his parents at that point.

"Oh alright then. See you Thursday."

"Love you."

I hung up, still glaring at Sai and his stupid stupid lying head. I rationalized that running over there and kicking him in the balls was not at all the way to deal with the situation. Besides, Sai and his whore started walking away and I didn't want to follow them and see what they did on their little date.

* * *

What was that annoying noise? Oh, the phone was ringing. I groaned and rolled over on the couch. I'd let it ring. I didn't want to talk to anyone, anyway.

"Hello, this is Sakura Haruno. I can't get to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep!" Oh no, what if it's Sai? I did not want to hear his voice lying to me. How many times had he lied to me before? Leaving cute voice mails when he was away, when he was really with her. How many of my phone calls had he answered when he was with her? She had to know he had a girlfriend. I bet they sat around and laughed it up, making fun of my naivety and stupid stupid obliviousness.

"Sakura! Where the hell are you? You missed class today, did you know that? It was just a dumb lecture though, I took notes so you can just copy them...Seriously, where are you? I'm going to come searching for your dead body if you don't-" Ugh, just the pig.

"Ino?"

"-answer. Hey where were you today?"

"Bawling my eyes out in my apartment."

"What? Why? What happened?" Protective mode activated.

"I went to the mall yesterday and I saw Sai, with another girl. He was kissing another girl, Ino! He's been cheating on me!" I flopped back down on the couch.

"What?" Ino shouted into the phone. "That son-of-a-bitch! Have you confronted him yet?"

"No, he's going on a trip tonight anyway. He won't be back until Thursday." I sat up on the couch and started flipping through my mail on the coffee table.

"Good! Perfect! We can figure out a good way to get revenge on him now!" I opened up the Best Buy ad.

"Ino, I don't think I could come up with something good enough. I cannot believe he would do something like this to me. I thought I knew him. I've known him since we were kids! I...I've been dating him for a year and half!" I sunk into the couch again and squeezed my eyes shut. A day full of tears was enough. I didn't need to give Sai the satisfaction of how hurt I was.

"Sakura, that's exactly why you need to get revenge on him! Key his car! Trash his apartment! Do you still have a key? Spray paint 'Cheater' on his walls! Something, woman!" Ino shrieked. I could hear her banging things around in her own apartment. Noises that sounded like cabinets opening and closing.

"Right, that's so generic." I looked down at the coffee table again and leaned forward. The movie Easy A had just come out on DVD... "Ino, I think I just got an idea. You've read The Scarlet Letter, right?"

"Ugh! That horrible book we had to read junior year? I spark-noted it. Why?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

And then there was revenge...

Breaking and entering does not constitute and breaking and entering when you have a key and are the owner's girlfriend.

I leaned over Sai's desk with an iron and about 13 more iron-ons. The heaps of his clothes were on the floor next to me. I kept throwing each one into the pile after I had ironed on the big, red letter A. I let it cool for a minute, peeled off the transfer paper, and threw it with the others. Then went back to work on defacing another item of clothing.

Everything, pants, shirts, boxers. I even put one on the suit he had hanging up in the back of his closet.

In the Scarlet Letter, Hester had to were a red letter A on all her clothing so everyone knew she had committed adultery. I was forcing the same punishment onto Sai.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around to find a guy watching me from the doorway of Sai's bedroom. My eyes raked him up and down. Slightly taller than Sai, onyx eyes, black hair that spiked in the back and came down in bangs that framed his face. He looked a little like Sai, only more...something.

Maybe it was the dark gray shirt or the black skinny jeans. His style was definitely much different from Sai's clean cut look. Mystery boy was much more rocker.

Much sexier too.

"I'm..." I looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. "What are you doing here?" Sexy-man smirked at me.

"I live here."

I did not just come into the wrong apartment and deface someone else's property, did I? I looked around the room and remembered the key that let me in. "No, Sai lives here."

Sexy-man's chin tilted up and regarded me carefully. "Oh, right. I see." He sighed. "You're which one? Sakura?" He shook his head. I thought back and vaguely remembered Sai saying something about getting a roommate. Then my thoughts bounced to a different thought. Had Sai ever brought the red-haired cow here before? Did she have a key too?

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, I am." He stepped into the room, slowly. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He walked up to me and stared down at the pile of clothes.

He smirked again. "I take it you found out."

"Yup."

"Whoa, even the suit, huh? Remind me not to mess with you."

"Shame you can't pass that information on to Sai." I murmured.

He blinked at me and then looked me up and down. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable under his gaze. "If it makes a difference, I don't see why he did it."

I almost blurted out, "Neither do I." But I stopped myself when I realized the hidden meaning behind what he was saying.

Sexy-man thought I was sexy.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "Well it's a shame your friends with him or I'd make a pass at you."

"Oh no, I'm not friends with Sai. He's my cousin. In fact, I hate him." I bit my lip, another idea forming in my head and I watched his eyes flick down to my mouth and then back up to my eyes.

"That changes the situation then doesn't it?" It was my turn to smirk. I stepped forward and pressed myself against him. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Hm, Sasuke." I tilted my face up. "I like that name." Our lips melted together before I could continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, I did not expect the wave of love I would get for this story. So here's the next chapter, hopefully I'll churn out the next one sooner that a month T.T (sorry about that btw). Thanks for all the support though. :) It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Katy Perry's- "Fingerprints"

* * *

  
**

_"I'm leaving you my legacy. I gotta make my mark. I gotta run it hard. I want you to remember me. I'm leaving my fingerprints, I'm leaving my fingerprints, I'm leaving my fingerprints on you."_

"Mmm my phone." I mumbled as the song started to repeat. "Sasuke, where is my-oh found it." I was half leaning off the bed, rummaging around in my jeans pocket. I pulled out my cellphone and pressed talk. "'Ello?"

I leaned back into the bed, snuggling under the sheet. "Forehead! Where are you? I've been calling you since last night." I turned my head to look at Sasuke laying next to me. He opened one eye to peer at me and then shut it.

"Uh, I was busy last night." I mumbled. I heard Sasuke snort. His arm reached over me and pulled me closer to him.

"Uh huh, well I'm sure you were very busy with all that laundry."

"Laundry?"

"Those iron-on's? You did go to Sai's and ruin every item of clothing he has right?" Ino chattered as Sasuke started kissing my neck.

"Mhmm, I even got that suit he has, the gray one you said made him look metro-sexual."

"Sweet! Hey, buzz me in. I'm downstairs."

"You're what?" I blanched.

"Downstairs, buzz me in." She said slowly.

"I'm not home right now."

"You're not home right-Whatthehellhaveyoubeendoing?"

"Ino, you're very loud." I pushed my bangs out of my face and sighed. "I need to call you back."

"Don't you dare hang-" I hung up and dropped my phone on the floor.

Sasuke's arms tighten around me and he buried his face in my neck. "Sai will be home today."

"Oh dear." I said sarcastically. I should probably go home and change. I'd come back later to break up with him. "I should probably get going then."

Sasuke groaned and tightened his hold on me. I couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled up. "Sas-uke. I need to go home." I stared at the ceiling and enjoyed the feel of warm skin on warm skin for a moment. "Besides finding me in his bed with his cousin is not a classy way to end a relationship."

"Hn." The small amount of conversation I had had through out the course of the night with Sasuke had made me understand that he used 'Hn' for various means of communication. "I'd love to see the look on his face, though."

"So would I." I said thoughtfully. "You know the worst part about it?"

"Hn?" I scrunched up my nose.

"Wait, did you just use 'Hn' in the form of a question?"

"Hn..."

"Right." I shook my head and continued. "I don't think I've ever slept over before. A year and a half and I never slept over. This is the first time I _slept_ in his bed...and it wasn't even with him."

Sasuke sat up on his elbows and looked at me. "That's pretty sad."

"The more I think about, the more pathetic I realize I am."

"Not pathetic, just trusting." Sasuke gave a small shrug.

I pulled the sheet back and climbed out of bed, for once I wasn't self-conscious about a guy seeing me naked. I picked up my bra and straightened up. "I am _so pathetic_." I stared at Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow. "I just realized how completely insecure Sai made me feel. I would never be able to stand here naked in front of him. You're a fucking _stranger_ and I didn't even think twice!"

"Well by all means, stand there and bask in your self-confidence." Sasuke smirked.

I faked an angry glare and then laughed. "Right...I really hope you don't think I'm a whore. I never ever have done anything like this. I'm the committed-relationship-type." I put on my shirt and reached for my pants.

"Well, if you ever get sick of that you know where I live."

"I'll keep that in mind." I glanced around the floor. "Where did my underwear go?"

Sasuke gave a cursory glance at the floor. "No clue."

I shrugged and pulled my pants on anyway. "Hope Sai finds them. I really liked that pair." I grabbed my cellphone and slipped it into my pocket. Then sashayed over to the bed. I leaned down over Sasuke and pressed my lips to his. I meant it to be just a quick good bye kiss but Sasuke's arm snaked around my waist and his other hand went to the back of my head holding me down.

Yeah, the kiss lasted a little longer than I had meant it too...

I pulled out of his grip, finally and stared down at him. It was nice to feel pretty for once, sexy even. And well...the other uh...good feelings that come with hooking up.

Sai would never have been so forward. I didn't even know Sasuke but instantly he made me feel wanted. Which was odd, ironic even. I hadn't ever felt so wanted with Sai and I had been dating him.

I leaned over him, struggling to come up with something to say. This fling was nothing more than a fling, a way to get back at Sai and in the process I felt a bit better about myself. "See you around, then." I said, settling for a vague good bye, before I turned and left.

* * *

"There you are!" I looked up as I pulled the key out of my apartment door to see Ino standing there glaring at me, her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

I stepped in and shut the door behind me. Of course she broke into my apartment, how could I expect anything less from Ino.

"I-" She cut me off immediately, because let's face it; Ino doesn't want to listen to what other people say. She'd rather talk for them and listen to her own voice.

"You had sex with him!_ Ohmygosh _Sakura! What are you pathetic? You were supposed to break up with him, he cheated on you! You don't have break up sex when someone cheats on you!" She started pacing back and forth as she talked.

"I did not have sex with Sai." I interjected, but she cut me off before I could explain further. The pacing was now accompanied by a rapid flailing of her arms.

"Don't even lie to me, Sakura Haruno! Look at you! You're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday, you were out all night." She let out a very exaggerated gasp. "You have a hickey!"

"What?" I shrieked, my hand flying to my neck, where she was pointing to.

"You. Have. A. Hickey. _No, no, no_. I cannot believe you had sex with him!"

"I didn't have sex with Sai! I had sex with his cousin!"

"Stop lying-Wait what? His cousin?" She paused and waited for me to answer this time.

"His cousin is rooming with him now."

"And you had sex with him?"

"I know I shouldn't have! I couldn't help it. I mean he's really sexy. Way better looking than Sai, way more my type. He showed up while I was ironing the A's on all Sai's clothes and he started hitting on me...It just sort of happened?"

Ino was frozen as she let my words sink in. "Let me get this straight. You ironed red A's on to all of his clothing? And slept with his roommate-slash-cousin in his own bed?"

"Yes..." I grimaced. Okay, it sounded really bad when you say it like that. Maybe I took my revenge a little bit too far. One would have been enough, but two seemed like overkill.

"You have become the hero for every person that's ever been cheated on." She said seriously. "That...I have no words. I'm proud to call you my best friend."

"You don't think it was wrong of me?"

"Hell no! He's cheating on you! Fuck him." She shrugged. "But you should wash the other man off you before you go break up with him." She gestured towards my rumbled clothes.

* * *

I wore a pair of dark jeans and a cream colored shirt with lace quarter-length sleeves. I had my brown leather jacket over it, because it was probably my favorite item of clothing. I needed the confidence.

Just a normal outfit, I didn't want to go overboard and show up in a little black dress like Ino insisted. She was full of theatrics, hell she probably would have broken up with him butt-naked if she was me. To let him get an eye full of "what he would be missing".

I just wanted to end it. I had my fill of revenge and theatrics.

Now came the hard part.

* * *

I rapped my knuckles on apartment door number 13. How unlucky, maybe I should have seen the omen the first time I had come over. I knew Sai was home, so if he didn't answer it was because he wanted to kill me for ruining his wardrobe.

How did I know he was home? I happened to call his mother, seems he never even went. Of course, I also made sure his car was in his parking space before I came up. It took all my resolve to _not_ key it and slash his tires.

He had lied to me. Lied, lied, _lied_. So much.

It took a few seconds, but I heard the lock click and I took a gulp of air and straightened. The door opened and there he was my boyfriend, looking positively charming and normal as always.

I smiled. "Hey babe!"

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over?" He seemed at ease, totally normal Sai. Guess someone hadn't unpacked yet.

I wiped the fake cheerfulness off my face instantly as I pushed past him and stepped in the apartment.

"How was your trip_ to your parent's_. I bet they_ adored_ having you, unless of course they didn't see you at all. That must have been upsetting for them." I turned around and blinked at him. "Unless they didn't expect to see you at all."

"What-" He started as he shut the door but I didn't want to hear him. I knew what he would say, "What are you talking about?" He wouldn't want me to know how bad he had been sneaking around behind my back.

"I saw you." His head whipped towards me as he gradually turned away from the door and towards me.

"Saw me?" He asked slowly. He didn't want to give anything away, probably was racking his brain over each place he had gone.

"I saw you with her, the red-headed skank, at the mall Tuesday." My voice was surprisingly cold and level. I almost never got mad at Sai, we never had fights. Another reason I should have paid more attention. God, how stupid was I? So naive. We didn't even care enough about each other to fight. Why had I settled so low?

His eyes widened for a second, I don't think he expected me to know so much, but come on, I knew next to nothing.

"I called you. I watched you answer your phone and talk to me. I was standing twenty-feet away, all you had to do was turn around and I was right there." I could feel the ice in my voice slowly melting.

"Why?" I asked. "_Why_ would you do this to me?" I furrowed my brow and looked down.

"Sakura, I didn't want to hurt you." He said lowly. "I'm sorry but you're so..."

"So what?" I snapped.

"So fragile."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted. So much for civilized conversation. "I'm fragile? No you're the fragile one. You're the pathetic piece of shit. You didn't want to be with me? Then you should have broken up with me like a man! Don't betray me! Don't cheat on me! Don't become a fucking horrible lying bastard!" I wanted to throw something. I wanted to tackle him to the ground and strangle him. "I thought I deserved the shitty relationship I was in. I was so insecure and passive to everything you did. I just dealt with how impersonal and cold you were. God dammit, I feel so sorry for whoever the slut is because if she gets stuck with you, her life will so miserable. Even more miserable than I was. I trusted you Sai. I can't believe how stupid I was."

He sort of gaped at me, not really knowing what to say. Sai was never good with words, he was able to state facts and information. He couldn't manage emotion and feelings. This was mental overload for him.

"You're a fucking cheater. I hope you like your clothes, because now every girl will know what you are before they get close to you."

I heard a snort from behind me and turned around to see Sasuke leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. I turned back to Sai. "Oh by the way, Sasuke's is way bigger than yours." I marched past him and slammed the door behind me for emphasis.

To bad fragile me couldn't even make it to the elevator before I started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh it hasn't been that long this time. :) lol I felt bad about how late all my updates are, and I really wanted to post this. Also I need to thank everyone for all the love I'm getting from this story! :) (Keep it up!)**

* * *

****

So basically you've heard the story: the fact that Sai cheated on me and the way I got him back. It was all good and well; I would probably have been able to walk away with only a small amount of emotional scaring and trust issues if it had ended where I left off. But in reality, it didn't end there.

No, of course it didn't. That was only the beginning, the start of my screwed up escapades.

Hurray for me.

* * *

The following day to my horrible and official Sai breakup was controlled and run by Ino. She refused to leave me alone when I called her the previous night to tell her what happened at Sai's apartment. Naturally, she took me shopping.

Ino was the queen of malls and believe me she owned enough in her closet to start her own.

That part of my day was long and strenuous, (because I had to lug around three bags plus my purse and believe me, my purse is pretty damn heavy on its own) but it did nothing to beat out my constant thoughts about Sai.

I still couldn't believe how I had let myself get treated that way for so long, the more I looked back on it, the more I realized our relationship was a complete sham. I didn't understand how the realization only just occurred to me. And how had I let him cheat on me? My God, I waited until it was right in front of my face! How could I be that stupid? I'm a premed student for goodness sake!

I knew that impulse buying, which wasn't distracting me like it was supposed to be doing, was only going to hurt my wallet and not help anything.

"Ino, I'm sick of dragging your bags to dressing room after dressing room to watch you model more clothes," I whined.

"That's only happening because you refuse to buy anything for yourself! Indulging will help you. It's _therapy_." Ino was a worshiper of credit cards and also an firm believer that Forever 21 has divine healing powers.

"No it isn't. I can't afford to buy everything I see like you can." I huffed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I set her bags down by the bench she was on as she tried on more shoes she didn't need.

"Sakura, even if you're having no fun at all, it would be irresponsible of me to leave you to your own thoughts and devices." She extended her leg out and turned it from side to side, admiring the red pumps she was wearing.

I opened my mouth to continue whining, but my phone rang instead.

"Who is it?" She asked as she slipped off the pumps and put them in the pile of things she was buying.

"I don't know; I don't recognize the number," I shrugged and answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Speaking, who is this?"

"Sasuke."

"_Sasuke_," I gestured to my phone at Ino and she looked as surprised as I was. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere? It's pretty important."

"Sure, how about the Starbucks on Hemingway and Third?" I asked. I needed caffeine to keep me up after all of Ino's rampaging.

"I'll be there in 15."

"Meet you there," I said before I ended the call and stared at Ino.

"Well, what did he want?" She asked sliding the ballet flats she wore into the store back on and jumping up.

"He said he had to talk to me, and that it was important."

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged and feigned nonchalance. I had nothing to be excited about, but for some reason butterflies were clogging up my stomach. I didn't want to delude myself into thinking Sasuke liked me. I didn't even know him and sure the sex was good, but he had made it clear it was a only that. Besides, that was implying I liked him, and I didn't even know him.

"Maybe he's going to tell you he has herpes and you should get tested," She teased.

I swatted at her arm. "He wore a condom."

She shrugged. "I was only kidding, but you never know. What else could he call you about?"

We walked to the cashier and the answer that came to mind started to weigh down on me. "Sai..."

She winced and patted my shoulder. "You can always tell him something came up."

"No, I should just get it over now," I sighed. Suddenly, the butterflies turned into anxiety.

* * *

I walked into Starbucks and checked my phone. I was five minutes late. I groaned as soon as I saw Sasuke sitting at a table alone in the corner. Sai hated it when people were late and I would be relieved if Sasuke didn't make a rude comment about it as I sat down.

"Hey." I said quietly as I pulled out the chair across from him. His head jerked away from the window, where he had been watching the people on the street walk by.

"Hey," He responded his voice slightly gruff.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked resting my arms on the table in front of me.

"I had a fight with Sai." He started bluntly. I blinked at him, but that was all he offered.

"So did I."

"Yeah, well it was about the same thing, be sure of that." He looked annoyed for a second but then his face softened and I realized it was probably directed at Sai and not myself. "He was an asshole...and we fought...He kicked me out."

"What?"

"I am no longer sharing an apartment with him. Really, the only reason I was in the first place was because I can't afford a place on my own. I stayed at my friend Naruto's last night, but..." He grimaced noticeably. "I cannot live there with _him_ twenty four-seven."

I stared at him, not sure what to say. "What...What does this have to do with me?"

He took in a ragged breath and looked me in the eye. "I was wondering if we could be roommates."

I opened my mouth and then closed it, then opened it again and closed it again. I took my hands off the table and set them in my lap. "You...Are you asking _to move in with me_?" I asked in a whisper.

He grimaced again and nodded. "I don't have anywhere else to go, and considering my predicament is basically your fault-"

"My fault!" I said loudly. I quickly lowered my voice as I said the next sentence. "Sasuke, it is not my fault you slept with me. _You_ came on to _me_."

"Yes, but _you_ told _Sai_."

"Don't try and put the blame on me, it was your actions that got you into this mess." I shook my head at him.

"You are an enabler," He pointed at me.

"I am the victim!" I shouted.

"I'm not a victim? I'm homeless!" He shouted back, which earned us a few bizarre looks from nearby tables.

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it again as I leaned back in my seat. I couldn't believe this. I glared at him from across the table. "There's no one else for you to go stay with?"

"Moving back home would be to far away from me to commute to school and work. My brother...Well, my brother isn't even an option," He said with a firm voice.

"If I even _considered_ letting you stay, that means you pay half the rent, half the utilities, and half for food. You are going to cook and clean just as much as I do."

"Of course, I'm not some leech."

"Well...Just so you know then," I continued to glare at him.

"Please?" He asked finally.

I weighed the options a final time in my head. It was Sasuke, I didn't even know him. He was sexy which was a definite plus. Cutting off half my payments on everything in the apartment was as well. I realized I would be able to afford a pair of new pumps the next time I went shopping with Ino.

This would actually be pretty beneficial to me. He seemed like an alright guy. From our small amount of time together I knew he was quite. He didn't seem like the messy type and I had always been a little paranoid about living all alone in the event that someone tried to break in or murder me.

Then again, having a stranger live with me was something I should be more paranoid about.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Buy me a mocha frappe to seal the deal."

He looked absolutely relieved and immediately stood up to wait in line.

I stared out the window at the street for the next three minutes, watching cars, buses, and people race by. People with places to go, and people to go home to. Maybe it would be a good idea to have someone around, so at least that way I wasn't alone.

Maybe that was the only reason I had accepted Sai shitty relationship in the first place. So that I wouldn't have to be alone.

Sasuke returned with a Venti mocha frappe and that quite literally did seal the deal. I cannot pass up a mocha frappe, and he didn't even skimp on the size either. "I think this could definitely work," I nodded with appreciation as I took a sip.

* * *

I led Sasuke to the elevator with his black book bag on my back and a stack of his pillows in my arms. The whole time grumbling over how cumbersome it was as we maneuvered into the small box and I nearly hit multiple buttons as I reached for the four. Also mumbling that I was so damn generous in letting him move in. Of course he was somehow managing to carry his duffel, which was really a body bag for an extra large man, but I still could have made him carry all of his crap on his own. Besides, it was getting late and I was tired.

"Fourth floor, apartment 16," I said as we marched out into the hallway.

"Hn."

I moved the pillows under my arm and turned the key in the lock. "I'll have to make a copy, but for now I'll just find the spare."

"Hn."

I dropped his pillows on the couch and his bag on the floor. I went into my room and opened my night stand drawer, where I thought I had put the spare key, when I heard a thunk. I straightened up and turned to see Sasuke dropping his bag on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Where do expect me to put this?"

"I don't know, but you're not sleeping in here." I said crossing my arms.

"Where do you expect me to sleep?"

"The couch," I said. Clearly that was obvious wasn't it?

"That piece of shit couch?"

"Buy a better couch," I sniffed and turned away. I wasn't that crazy. I wouldn't let a stranger just share my bed. I mean sure I'd already slept with him before, but that was sex and sex is different. "I'll let you keep your stuff in here, because I don't want it laying all over the living room. You, however, can just lay all over the living room." I shrugged.

* * *

I stood in the shower, basking in how oh-so-lovely hot water felt on cold skin. Really, indoor plumbing is a miracle.

I sighed and scrunched up my nose as I tried to remember how long I had been showering. Ten minutes? Maybe fifteen?

I heard the bathroom door open and shut as someone moved around on the other side of the shower curtain.

"_Sasuke_, what the _fuck_?" I said standing in the water. I heard the clink of the toilet seat lifting up and the awkward and uncomfortable noise of someone peeing.

"You've been taking _forever_." He grumbled, clearly not a morning person.

"I'm in the _shower_."

"Yeah, about that mind if I join you?" I didn't even have to see him; I could hear the smirk that was plastering his face.

"Fuck no."

"It's not like I haven't already seen you naked or anything." Still the smirk was there. Dammit, I was seriously regretting sleeping with him.

"Shut up and leave already."

"Well if you stay in there any longer you're going to use all the hot water. It's already been a half hour."

"_What_?" I exclaimed pulling the shower curtain to the side so my head could peek out.

"It's been thirty minutes." He blinked at me.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for class." I had to stop myself before I pulled the shower curtain aside and climbed out. "Can you leave, _please_?" I demanded.

This time I got to view the lovely smirk that graced his lips. "Nah, you can just come out."

"No." I glared at him, unflinching.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'll be late."

"Get the fuck out of _my_ bathroom."

"_Our_ bathroom." He corrected.

"Get the fuck out!"

He reached towards the toilet and pulled the lever as a response. I didn't realize what he was doing until the water had already emptied from the toilet bowl and cold water was freezing my back.

How was I supposed to know that would happen anyway? I lived _alone_. No one was ever around to flush the damn toilet while I was in the shower.

"Shit!" I screamed, latching onto the curtain to cover myself and get out of the trajectory of the water. I fumbled and finally turned the water off completely, straightening up to glare at Sasuke who was now, not smirking, but laughing at what he had caused. "Get me a towel."

He smiled at me as he threw a red towel in my direction and turned to go. "Hurry up, you'll be late."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for late updating (and lack there of for my other stories), but I've been too busy stalking Jared Leto's twitter after ordering my 30 Seconds To Mars tickets and replaying Valerie by Santana from Glee.**

** I just have no time in between. :) But I'm still overwhelmed by the love you guys keep giving this story. Thank you so much! I cannot waitttt for you to read the chapters to come. Oh joy. ;)**

_~If I'm young and stupid at least I'm doing it while I'm young and stupid, and not when its out of style._

**

* * *

**

"You are _what_?" Ino shouted as we walked to our favorite cafe for brunch after class.

"Letting him live with me," I said defeated.

"I cannot believe you! You don't even know him! Why the hell are you letting him _move in_?" She continued shrieking. I would be annoyed, but she always talked this loudly.

"I don't know." I groaned. "I need the money? Plus I feel a little bad about him being thrown out. It's sort of my fault." I shrugged.

"No, it is not your fault _at all_. He slept with you, he had a fight with Sai, and he never liked him in the first place. See, clearly _not your problem_." She said shooting me daggers as we entered the cafe and took our usual seat in the back corner.

"I know, but I do need the money." My arguments were getting weaker as she tried to beat the voice of reason into me. What was I supposed to do, just kick him out? I couldn't do that.

"Sakura, if you're having that much trouble you could always move in with me," She said scanning the menu, even though we both had the entire list memorized.

"Ino...I...Thank you." I said surprised. Ino was an only child, therefore prone to greed and selfishness.

She made a face at me. "Sakura, you can't honestly be surprised by that. I didn't think I'd even need to tell you the offer was there. You're basically my sister."

"Thanks." I smiled. "By the way, I need the apartment key you stole...for Sasuke."

Her gaze hardened again. "I have to meet him first. I don't care how magical his dick is, I don't think he should be your roommate."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not letting him move in so we can have more sex."

She peered at me from over her menu and then set it down on the table and smoothed her hand over the top, preparing herself for what she was going to say. "Sakura, darling, I love you. I know I'm not good at being the voice of reason, that's your job, and nor am I any good in the area of love. But I do think you should be warned beforehand, don't get attached to this boy."

"Ino, don't." I said already giving her a dismissive hand wave. "I'm not planning on having anything with him, except maybe a casual friendship." The bathroom incident came to mind and I added, "If that's even possible."

* * *

I felt very uneasy about letting Ino meet Sasuke, maybe that was because I knew she didn't like the idea from the start and would, therefore, be biased. But it also had to do with the fact that letting Ino meet Sasuke would be like sicking a rottweiler on him. Ino could be vicious and merciless when she needed to be, especially when it came to men.

We entered the apartment and Ino immediately stood there in the living room surveying the couch, which I noticed, had a folded blanket and two pillows stacked on one end.

Thank God he picked up after himself. "Sasuke, are you still here?" I called.

"Here." He said coming out of the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder and a spatula in one hand. He glanced at Ino and then back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," She said immediately introducing herself.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He nodded at her.

"Well _Sasuke_, it's a pleasure to meet finally meet you. I'm Sakura's best friend, by the way." She gave him a sweet grin.

Sasuke looked at me and I looked at Ino, still standing with a grin covering half her face and staring at Sasuke.

"Well..." I said as the awkward silence threatened to settle.

"I...made pancakes if you want any." Sasuke said finally. He turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Ino whipped her head at me fast enough that I was surprised her neck didn't snap. "Holy shit, he is hot."

"Uh yeah."

"I didn't think he was that hot, I mean Sai is cute and you said hotter than him, but I didn't think..."

"Can we not talk about this where he can hear you?" I said earning a nod. I was about to ask her for my key and shove her out the door, but she nearly sprinted for the kitchen. "_Ino_." I said in a whispered yell as I followed her.

"So where do you work?" Ino said from a chair at the small circular kitchen table. Sasuke was sitting across from her, keeping his face a blank mask.

"Muvico," He said before filling his mouth with a bite of pancake.

"The movie theater? That's pretty cool." She nodded and gave me a look as I stood in the doorway. I realized just then how very little I knew about Sasuke at all. I hadn't even asked where he worked...For all I knew he could really be an ax murderer, but then again he probably would have just killed Sai instead of moved in with me.

I pulled out a seat and sat next to them. "What do you go to school for?"

"Film editing," He said as Ino gave me a look that probably meant why-the-hell-don't-you-already-know-that?

"Where do you go to school?" Ino asked and I started to feel bad for Sasuke because Ino was getting on a roll and her interrogations tended to resemble that of an FBI agent's.

"University of Konoha."

"Ohmygosh, so do we!" Ino said smiling. "Crazy that we've never seen each other, but that's probably because we're on the other side of campus in the medical building."

"Hn," Sasuke said giving me another glance.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Suna, suburbs right outside of Konoha."

"Are you single?" Ino blurted out and I was about to interfere but decided I rather wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Mhmm."

"Ever been married?" Ino asked narrowing her eyes. "Have any illegitimate children? You know if you lie to me I could check up on that? I_ know_ people."

"Ino! That's enough! Time for you to go now!" I said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up from her chair.

"I'm not lying either, my daddy is a very_ rich_ and well known lawyer. I also know computer hackers, _good ones_." The sad part was she was dead serious. She was threatening my roommate, and in her brain this seemed completely logical and not wrong in anyway.

"Ino, how many times have I told you: you can't go around threatening people?" I dragged her into the living room and stopped by the door.

"Well he should know. If anything happens to you I don't know what I would do other than hunt him down and gut him like a fish." She shrugged in earnest.

"Ino, you were just telling me you didn't want to leave me alone, now you got your wish."

"Alone without someone I trust to take care of you_. _We don't know him."

I gave an exasperated sigh and held out my hand. "Give me my key, please."

She glared at me but reached for her key ring out of her purse and pulled it off. "Here, but when I check his back story and it turns out he's a convicted felon, do not yell at me for saying 'I told you so'."

* * *

I wandered back into the kitchen where Sasuke was munching on his pancakes. I hovered in the doorway awkwardly for a few seconds. Then I realized it was _my_ apartment and sat down across from him. "Uhm, I'm sorry about that, about her, Ino. She's...well I just don't know what to do with her most of the time." I tilted my head back and examined the ceiling because staring into Sasuke's dark eyes made my stomach feel funny.

"No problem; I know just how you feel." He said with a nod.

"Friends just suck." I said resting my head on the table. This experience was going to be a hurricane of trouble, I was beginning to see the error in my decision.

A little late for that, don't you think world?

"You know what I need?" I mumbled into the table.

"Hn?"

"I need a drink. Correction, I need _drinks_." I sighed and sat up. Sasuke was raising an eyebrow at me. I turned my gaze to the bottom cabinet next to the fridge and_ stared_.

I got up and opened it, revealing my rather...erm large collection of alcohol. That's only because Ino will bring brand new bottles over and then forget them. These half full bottles accumulate in the cupboard.

I reached for the three-quarters full bottle of UV Blue and shook it at Sasuke. "Interested? I think I have some Sprite or something to mix it with," I said thoughtfully opening the fridge.

"Any particular reason you are tempting me with booze at three in the afternoon?"

"I need to chase away all my thoughts." I said in a matter of fact tone. Sai and all the horrible self conscious and self loathing that whole ordeal had brought was still swimming at the front of my mind and now it was joined by Ino's worry and Sasuke moving in. "I need a drinking buddy." I was already grabbing glasses and pouring our drinks.

Sasuke responded by clearing the table and giving me a curious look. "You're not a needy drunk are you? If you're going to cry I really do need a drink."

"Oh shut up," I said sticking my tongue out. "I'm a happy drunk. You're not like an angry rapist guy when you drink are you?"

He blinked at me. "No, I'm definitely not."

"Good, and while we breach the subject do you have any drug or alcohol addictions I should know about? It's finally struck me how I don't know _anything_ about you." I handed him a full glass and took a gulp of mine.

"No, and you?" He said matching my gulping.

"Not particularly," I shrugged and grabbed the bottle as I made my way to the living room couch. I sunk into it and soon Sasuke was sitting next to me, propping his feet up on the coffee table, which normally I wouldn't approve of, but I didn't much care at that moment.

"So tell me something about yourself, darlin'," I said with a smile. I could feel the warmth of the alcohol setting in as I chugged the rest of my cup. Sure, I was drinking like a fish, but I think that was understandable.

Sasuke regarded me carefully as I started to refill my cup. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know just pick something!" I huffed and leaned my head back to take another gulp. "I mean you have an entire life, you're a whole person, just pick something that you want to talk about," I said when I was done.

He caught the corner of his mouth go up a little at that and I couldn't imagine what was so funny, but he nodded and started to talk.

"How about friends?"

"Tell me about your friends, then."

"Uh," He sighed and finished his drink and then refilled it. "I guess my best friend would be Naruto. He's basically the most annoying and hyper person in the world. I have no idea how we've been best friends all these years, but we are. He's always making new friends and never stops talking, maybe it's because he's an only child." He shrugged and drank.

"Exactly how Ino is." I nodded.

"Other than him...I guess Kiba's my friend."

I laughed at that. "You guess?"

His mouth turned up a little bit again and he shrugged. "Okay, yes, he's my friend. He's annoying as hell, the bastard."

"Anyone else?"

"Hm," He took a sip and then nodded. "Neji too, he's not as annoying. He's quite and much smarter than Naruto and Kiba, but he's too much of a tight-ass."

"Oh-my-gosh! Neji _Hyuga_?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Holy shit, I'm friends with his cousin!" I smiled. "_All_ the Hyugas are quite and well-mannered," I snorted. "Ino and Tenten have made it their mission to corrupt Hinata." I laughed at the thought of my friends and all the stupid antics they've been involved in over the years.

"It's a small world."

I nodded and poured myself another glass. "I'm surprised we go to the same school and haven't ever seen each other." I squinted at him over the rim of my cup.

He shrugged and sat diligently drinking like a good drinking buddy. Then I thought about how Sai would have never gotten drunk with me. He'd give me a speech that it was irresponsible.

I frowned at the pang that all my memories of Sai brought me and downed the rest of my glass in response. I reached for the bottle and brought it straight to my lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sasuke said prying it from my hands and setting it back down. "You should slow down," He said. At least I think that's what he said because the alcohol was really starting to sink. I was such a light weight, which was a blessing at this point. I wanted to be drunk and Sasuke was so close to me. He was still holding my wrist and I leaned in farther.

Our faces were just close enough for me to smell the alcohol on his breath. Actually, I couldn't tell if I was smelling my own breath or not, but it was strong and drunken me took it as an invitation.

I leaned into Sasuke and pressed my lips to his, forcing his mouth open so I tasted the alcohol. He groaned and set his cup down on the coffee table so his hands were free.

Oh me and my terribly irrational decisions...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I really hope you find this chapter half as funny as my friend did. She's basically my beta-reader, but of course we are best friend's therefore have the same sense of humor...soooo...shit? Also I love writing Ino in this story and from what I can tell via reviews, you guys seem to like her too. So I decided why not throw Tenten in there, because I love her (or I suppose the idea of her since her character in the Naruto is pretty flat)**

**Oh, and the song Sakura is singing is called "Let's Get Fucked Up And Die" by Motion City Soundtrack.

* * *

**

Before I share the next part in the Chronicles of Sakura Haruno's Downfall, I need to share with you a little information about drunken me.

First: I can be a tad slutty when I'm drunk.

Second: I have a tendency to say the ridiculous, but who doesn't, I think that's the point of drinking.

Third: I'm what people refer to as a "Singing Drunk", sometimes my songs are accompanied by dances, if your lucky, that is.

* * *

The crafty slut that drunken Sakura is hooked onto Sasuke's belt loop with one hand and placed the other one at the base of his neck, successfully pulling him on top of her.

He groaned again and repositioned himself so he was hovering above me and then broke the kiss.

"_Sakura_," He emphasized but his voice was hoarse. "You are too drunk and I can't allow myself to take advantage of my roommate."

I pouted and tried to pull his face down so I could kiss him, but he pulled away and sat back on the other side of the couch leaving me laying down, completely clothed.

I was not happy. Well, drunken Sakura was not happy, like at all.

"Sa-su-ke," I purred as I got up and crawled over to him. His eyes were closed but I heard him sigh as he tried to pretend I wasn't there and not give into temptation. I slid into his lap, facing him, and felt every muscle in his body tense up. It made me giggle as he promptly pushed me off and stood up.

"Dammit Sakura," He raked his fingers through his hair and tried to glare at me, but he really only ended up staring at my chest. And once he realized that he turned away sharply and shook his head.

"Ugh! Your alcohol tolerance is too high. Drink more." I grabbed the bottle from the table and held it out to him.

"Sakura I'm a college guy, of course I have a high tolerance. You...No, I'm not going to get drunk and do something you will regret in the morning." He sighed and sat down in the armchair to the side of the couch.

"Fine, I'll get drunk enough for the both of us." I took a fast swig from the bottle and swallowed it, wincing as it burned my throat. God, it tasted horrible, but the more you drank the less you noticed the taste.

I took another swig and sat back on the couch cradling the bottle.

Sasuke just stared at me. "I don't know what to do with you, but you need to stop drinking or I'll take that way from you." He pointed to the blue bottle in my lap and I bared my teeth at him and hissed.

"Sakura...Did you just hiss at me?"

I hissed again.

"Fuck my life."

I smiled, completely gleeful because if Sasuke wasn't going to have sex with me then I would just toy with him and make him suffer instead.

I tried to take another gulp from the bottle when I realized it was empty. I put it on the table and stared at it mournfully. "Sasuke, it's gone. It's _all gone_. What do we _do?_"

"Good, you don't need anymore."

"But he was my friend, Sasuke. He was my friend. Should we bury it?"

"It's a fucking empty bottle, no we are not burying it!"

"But _Sasuke_."

"No."

"Fine." I got up and stalked past him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said innocently but Sasuke stood up immediately and when I looked over my shoulder his eyes were narrowed at me. He took a step to follow me and I shrieked. "No go away!"

I raced into the kitchen as I heard Sasuke shout after me and chase me, but I threw myself at the liquor cabinet before he could get to me and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff vodka.

"Sakura, put it back!" Sasuke tried to grab it from me as I stuffed it up my shirt.

"No, Sasuke! Stop touching me! _Rape_!" I wrapped my arms around his legs, which put my face dangerously close to his crotch. He gave a strangled cry and pulled me off him.

"I win!" I said sitting on the kitchen floor with my bottle of vodka. "I am the vodka queen!" Then in a high pitched voice I said to myself, "All hail the vodka queen! You are so beautiful!"

Sasuke was smirking but shook his head at me and made another attempt to grab the bottle from my hands, but I dove away from him and flung open another cabinet door to use as a shield while I cowered behind it.

Sasuke sighed. "Please put the bottle back. I can hardly handle mildly drunk you, I don't want to add vomiting to the occasion."

I wasn't paying attention to him though, instead I was pulling all the cleaning supplies I kept under the sink out and throwing them on the floor.

"What the fuck are-" Sasuke started but I was already inside and slamming the cabinet door behind me. "Sakura, are you honestly going to sit under the sink and drink vodka all night?" His muffled voice asked.

I just made a noise similar to that of a pterodactyl and stayed put.

"You are a drunken mess, you know that?"

"I'm a mess, I'm a wreck! I am perfect, and I have learned to accept all my problems and short comings 'cause I am so visceral, yet deeply inept!" I started singing.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Let's get fucked up and die." I responded. "For the last time with feeling we'll try not to smile as we cover our heads and drink heavily into the nights that still shock and surprise."

"Will you stop singing and just come out of the cabinet?"  
"I believe that I can, overcome this and beat everything in the end, but I choose to abuse for the time being, maybe I'll win, but for now I've decided to die." I finished and took another swig. I was starting to feel a little nauseous. I blinked and shook my head to wear it off. "Oh my gosh it's really dark in here."  
"You are the funniest drunk; I'm so _glad_ I have the pleasure of living with you."

My stomach turned a little bit and my mouth started watering.

"You're the vodka queen after all."

"_Sasuke_," I said as I tried to take deep breaths.

"What? You're going to talk to me now?" I could picture him on the other side of the little door rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Shit," He said, immediately opening the door and peering in at me. The light made me squint and try and hide, but I felt my stomach flip flop again and knew I needed to get to a place where I could breath. I reached out and let him take my hand as I eased back into the bright light of the kitchen.

I spread out on my stomach enjoying the cool linoleum floor.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom." He said softly as he tapped my arm.

"_No_, I don't want to _move_." I whined. "If I move I'll throw up."

"You'll feel better though." He said helping me up off the floor and half carrying me into the bathroom.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up." I rolled over and blinked at Sasuke standing over me.

My head was throbbing and there was a disgusting taste in my mouth.

Disgusting like vomit.

Oh right, I got drunk and nearly coated the bathroom with a fine layer of barf.

Thank goodness Sasuke was there to direct me to the toilet.

"Mpphgllrrh." I mumbled trying to bury myself deeper in the blankets and pillows.

"_Wake up_," Sasuke repeated as he pulled my comforter from me.

"Sasuke, stop it. You're so _mean_." I whined and huddled into a ball trying to curl into myself and keep warm.

"You need to get up, it's noon and one of your friends is here," Sasuke said completely unsympathetic. "I would love to keep taking care of you, like I have _all god damn night_, but I would like to have a moment of peace and dump you on someone else for a while."

I winced as Sasuke opened up my blinds and let light stream in. Damn, him. Then I remembered him not taking advantage of me, telling me not to drink, practically caring me to the bathroom to puke, and staying there while I was sick.

I also remembered waking up repeatedly to throw up and having Sasuke there to guide me back to the toilet or direct me towards the garbage can.

"Ugh," I let out a groan as I eased into a sitting position slowly. I didn't feel nauseous anymore, probably because there was nothing else to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and this time his voice wasn't laced with sarcasm or annoyance, it was a sincere question.

"I'm fine," I said rubbing my eyes and blinking at him. "Thank you...for last night...and well into this morning I guess."

He gave a subtle shrug of his shoulders and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, who's here?" I asked.

"Some girl name Tenten," Sasuke said over his shoulder before leaving me to get dressed.

* * *

I stepped out of my room dressed, makeup'd, and hair combed. I was nearly normal, aside from being hungover, that is.

"Tenten, what the fuck are you doing in my house unannounced?" I asked when I entered the living room to see her lounging on the couch, her black boots thrown up on the coffee table.

She leaned her head back and smirked at me. "Darling, you look positively hungover, rough night?"

"You are a witch, what do you want?" I sank down on the couch beside her and massaged my temples.

"Oh, you know, just a partner in crime. The usual thing," She shrugged as Sasuke walked in and handed me a cup of coffee.

"You're an angel." I moaned taking a sip. "Wait, how did you know I like hot chocolate in my coffee?" I asked as soon as the warm liquid slid down my throat.

Sasuke pointed to Tenten before sitting down in the armchair he occupied the night before.

"I know my best friends." Tenten shrugged, and then she adjusted her position and turned to me. "So, Skippy here is your new roommate? Why did I not here of this?" She asked staring at me accusingly.

"_Tenten_, it just happened, you disappear for days at a time. Besides, I would rather not retell the horrific events of discovering my boyfriend cheating and then ending up with his cousin at my doorstep." I sighed and set the coffee down.

"Well, I heard it from Ino anyway, so you're spared. She was right though, he's pretty sexy. I get why you let him move in so fast." My face reddened as Sasuke smirked and drank his coffee. I didn't understand how my friends could say things like that right in front of Sasuke.

"It's not like that." I murmured, but Tenten just raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're saying nothing has happened since he moved in?" Of course Tenten would want to have this conversation _right in front of Sasuke_. And I had to bit down on my tongue and take a sip of coffee to not make it plainly obvious that I had tried to have sex with him on the very couch we were sitting on the night before.

Sasuke was waiting to hear my response too.

"No, nothing has happened," I said evenly, not daring to look in Sasuke's direction. Tenten just gave a little nod, not really convinced, but thrown off the trail.

"I give it," She paused in thought. "Three days," She finished.

I rolled my eyes, still _not _looking at Sasuke. I would deal with that later. "Right, so what did you want?" I asked as I took another sip of coffee to preoccupy myself from fidgeting. Tenten was like a hawk, she would be able to spot any dishonesty if I didn't seem completely confident in my story.

"Well, you see, there's this problem...of sorts," She made a face and glanced at Sasuke before turning her attention on me again.

"_What_ kind of sorts?" Tenten's problems were never simple. Problems didn't do them justice; they needed a much bigger and more urgent word for them.

She's had a warrant out for her arrest before...Actually she's been in holding at the jail three times. None of these times, of course, was she actually ended up convicted, but then again she's a good liar and Ino's dad is a pretty damn good lawyer.

"The kind of sorts that involve boys and booze and overstepped boundaries..." Tenten murmured while she twirled a piece of her bangs around her index finger.

"You're not pregnant are you?" I froze, staring at her. If anyone in the world should not be allowed to reproduce it would be Tenten. Not just for bad parenting skills, but she should not share her DNA with anything.

"No, no, no. _God_, no. Do you think Neji would have not used a condom, even as drunk as he was?"

"Oh-my-gosh-you-did-not!" I shouted just as Sasuke made a spluttering noise from his chair.

"I did." Tenten grimaced.

"Fucking Hyuga?" Sasuke asked to clarify and Tenten nodded.

"Perfect word choice too." She said dragging her hand down her face.

"Hinata's cousin? They're practically brother and sister. I mean Neji? You hate him! You hate is fucking guts! I cannot believe you slept with him!" I exclaimed, shaking my head violently. Hinata would be pissed, that really was an overstepped boundary.

"Well, 'slept with him' is not a good word choice at all. There was no sleeping, per se."

"Tenten!"

"Okay, I know! Jeez! I shouldn't have, but we were drunk and you know how bad my judgment is even when I'm sober."

"I can't believe it." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"I know neither can I. You want to know the weirdest part, though?" She looked back and forth between the two of us. "It was actually good."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Roar, I love you all. :) Your reviews make my day, and I get really happy when you find certain things in the story funny. So please don't stop! :C Please?**

**The song in the is S&M by Rhiana.**

**Enjoy~**

**A/N: OMFG I FINALLY GOT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER. ff keeps giving me error messages. ugh!**

**

* * *

**

"So what did you do?" I asked while Tenten went back to twirling a piece of her bangs.

"Wait, you want the details? 'Cause there was a lot of-"

"_No_!" I shouted, waving my hands back and forth. "I meant after all that. What did you do_ after_...that _stuff_ happened."

"I guess we ended up falling asleep because I woke up next to him and almost threw up...Well, not because it was Neji. Because of all the alcohol. Although, I really doubt Neji didn't have something to do with my nausea. I mean, come on it's _Neji Hyuga_, and he was lying next to me _naked_." Tenten went on.

"Tenten, get to the point please?" I groaned. I did not want to picture Neji naked.

"Oh right. I woke up and kind of had a mini panic attack because I basically slept with Hinata's brother. Then I ran." She concluded as she reached for my coffee mug and stole a sip.

"I _have_ to tell Naruto and Kiba that Neji got laid," Sasuke said still in disbelief.

"I'm kind of hoping this experience will corrupt him. Then it's basically a win-win." Tenten shrugged.

"This is not a win-win. This cannot possibly be a win-win because you are forgetting a huge gaping problem in this terribly troubling situation you caused!"

"What? Oh right. Hinata. I forgot for a second. Yeah, I'm pretty much going to die. It won't be a merciful death either. She'll make it as torturous as possible." Tenten winced and sunk back into the couch. "That's why I need your help, Sak. Hinata may be all meek and quiet and adorable, but she's can be very very evil and terrifying when she's angry or upset. Especially, when it comes to her family and friends. I'm pretty sure me getting Neji drunk and doing unmentionable actions with him are not going to sit well with her. I just don't know what to do about it though."

"How am I supposed to help you?" I asked.

"I don't know. You're the genius! I mean you always help me out! When I get stranded places, when I'm too drunk to hold my head up, when I need bail money-"

"Bail money?" Sasuke echoed.

"You never paid me back for that." I realized.

"I know, I uh...haven't had the money. It wasn't that much anyway so-"

"Tenten, it was 5,800 dollars. How is that not that much?"

"What? It was never _that_ much!"

"I bailed you out three times! It adds up!"

"How does it add up to 5, 800 dollars?"

"Tenten, you _stole a car_. How can you not imagine it would be a lot of money?"

"Stole a car?" Sasuke repeated.

"I _borrowed _it from a guy! I swear I didn't know he stole it! They only blamed me for the theft because I was driving it."

"Whatever, this is off topic anyway. You need to talk to Neji and Hinata." I sighed. I was always playing mediator.

"No way. Did you not hear what I said? I fucked Neji Hyuga. _Hina is going to kill me_."

"Probably, but I don't see what else you can do about this."

"Hide it..."

"Tenten!"

"Come on! How can you send me out to my death like that! I have to hide it!"

"But even if you try and hide it from her what about Neji?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten made a face. "I suppose I could threaten him not to talk."

"Tenten, please I'm sure you've scarred him for life."

"Sa-ku-ra-chan," Tenten whined. "You're my best friend. You can't just leave me to be devoured by Hinata. You have to help me!"

"I can't lie to Hinata. You won't make me lie to her." I said firmly. Even if I helped Tenten out of her mess, I would not dig myself a deeper hole. I was having enough trouble dealing with myself.

"Fine, but you have to come up with some intelligent plan." Tenten stared at me with her giant brown eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. "Please, for me? I mean won't you miss me at all after I'm dead—after she _kills_ me?"

"Whatever." I grunted, turning away from her pout.

"I fucking love you." Tenten said and when I looked back at her to glare she was too busy smirking and relishing in her triumph.

"I hate you."

"Okay by me, hate is just as strong as love." She stood up abruptly and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Anyway, I need to go. I have a...well I have a meeting to go to. Text me!" Tenten strode over to the door and then stopped. "Oh and Skippy? If you hurt her I'll have to kill you. And if you don't know, killing people is a lot of work because you have to hide the body and stuff. There's a lot of planning involved and it's really fucking annoying." Tenten said with a huff before she closed the door behind her.

"Your friends are a bit frightening."

"I've thought about moving away and changing my name, but they'd find me."

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at the wall.

After Tenten had left, I had isolated myself in my room. Honestly, I was just too embarrassed to talk to Sasuke. I knew he'd eventually make a comment on me lying to Tenten. I was all over him last night and that was not a good thing.

That was a bad, bad, bad thing.

I furrowed my brow. I didn't think I was _that_ attracted to him, but now I'd have to be careful if I ever got drunk again. I'd probably drunk dial him and make an ass of myself again. God forbid I was _around _him while I was drunk.

Why did I have to agree to let him live here?

I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and pressed one. Immediately Ino's number came up and I hit send.

"Hola!"

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked staring at my nails.

"Enjoying me some Glee. How about you?"

"Tenten and Neji got drunk last night and slept together."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Neji _Hyuga_? Isn't he her mortal enemy or something?"

"I think those were he exact words to describe him in seventh grade, but yes."

"Hinata's going to stab her."

"I know."

"In the heart."

"I know."

"Then we'll have to lie to the police and say Tenten tripped."

"She's making me help her get out of it."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out."

"We could all go out to the bar, then Tenten could tell her once we get Hina drunk enough. That way she'd know, and she wouldn't have to lie. Also Hina would probably forget about it by morning."

"That is a horrible idea."

"Tenten would accept it as genius."

"Let's do it." I said, because honestly who had the time to come up with a better plan.

* * *

"Sasuke?" I said stepping into the living room.

"Hn?" He was staring blankly at the TV, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"I'm going out tonight."

He paused the movie he was watching and looked at me. "Drinking?"

"Uh..." I trailed off, I could feel my face starting to get warm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He smirked and I just knew my face was beat red.

"What happened last night, that isn't going to happen again; I just wanted to tell you I won't be home so if you wanted to have any of your friends over or something..."

"Hm," He cocked his head to the side and blinked at me. "Okay, cool."

I nodded and turned on my heel, receding back into my private lair.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

Little black dress. Perfect.

I heard the front door open and shut twice, and the volume of the TV had gotten louder in the past hour so I assumed Sasuke wasn't alone out there. I made sure my eyeliner hadn't been smeared and checked my phone. Tenten would be there to pick me up in five minutes, might as well venture out to meet whatever friends of his had showed up.

I walked down the hall and entered the living room to see a boy sitting on the couch and Sasuke crouched by the TV, connecting it to a PS3.

"Oh hey! You must be Sakura!" One of them shouted. He was all spiked blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin. I was a little blinded by his enthusiasm and smile, but after a moment I recovered.

"Yes, uhm you are?"

"Naruto!" He said with a bigger smile. "Sasuke didn't tell us you were so pretty! Teme, what are you trying to keep her all to yourself?" He asked Sasuke. I was quite flattered, Naruto was definitely allowed to come over more often.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke grunted fumbling with a few cables.

"Oh hey, I'm Kiba," A voice said from behind me and I turned to see a tall boy with shaggy brown hair walk in. He gave a little wave and a smile then stopped, hovering over the couch about to sit down. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

My heart sunk a little bit. "Kiba _Inuzuka_, right?" I grimaced as he nodded. Damn my life, damn my friends. "We've never met, but I know you...indirectly."

"How?" He asked and Naruto gave us a puzzled look.

"Uh-" I was about to mumble a never mind, but then there was a knock on the door and Tenten came in her short gray mini, black leather jacket, black liquid leggings, and the killer black boots she refused to let me borrow.

She took one look at me: smokey eyed, strapless little black dress, silver heels, and assorted silver bangles down my arm. "Girl, you give me a boner." She smirked. "Hey Skippy, and Skippy's friends?" She looked Naruto and Kiba up and down.

"I'm Naruto."

"Kiba." They nodded.

"Kiba _Inuzuka_?" Tenten clarified.

"Yeah?"

"Oh shit, we know _all_ about you. Well sort of." Tenten winked at me and I walked over to her, ready to drag her out the door. Tenten doesn't know the meaning of "polite conversation". She also, conveniently for me, does not have a censor.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked a little suspicious a little flirty by the way Tenten was smirking andoverall dressing.

"Our best friend is-"

"_Tenten_." I groaned and tugged her to the door.

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting you guys." I said before I shut the door.

"What, we're all _adults_ here Sakura. We can discuss these sort of things. You don't need to be all bashful."

* * *

"'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!" Tenten and I sang as we shimmied around in our seats.

Hinata laughed and took another sip from her bottle of Smirnoff. Ino was busy texting. She snapped her phone shut and smiled. "Boys are coming!"

"Boys?" Hinata and I asked. Hinata looked a little nervous and Ino gave me a look.

"Hina don't worry, just drink more." She smiled.

"I thought-"

"Ohmygosh I love this song!" Tenten shouted, cutting Hinata off and changing the topic for good.

* * *

I was getting slightly dizzy and definitely crazier as we danced and Ino kept the rounds of drinks coming. Tenten kept chanting "shots" over and over, until the mantra was stuck in my head and I would find myself repeating it over and over in the middle of dancing.

"The boys just got here, I guess they stopped and had a few drinks beforehand." Ino said into my ear. I just nodded and kept up with the beat. "Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots." I mouthed along as Ino tried to catch my attention.

"Sakura, _boys_."

"Shots, shots, shots, shots."

"Sakura, I'm sleeping with your mother."

"Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots!"

"Sakura!" Ino gave a short tug on a piece of my hair and I scrunched up my face and shouted in response. Not that she really cared.

"What?"

"The boys are here!"

"Who?" I asked leaning closer so I could hear her over the music and try to see where she was looking.

"Kiba, he's right there with-ohmygosh!" She whirled around eyes as big as saucers. "I totally did not know he was with him! He only said 'friends'! I didn't even know they were-"

It was too late because they found us in the crowd and Kiba was slipping his arm around Ino's waist before he noticed me. "Holy crap, it's a small world."

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted over the music with the same beaming smile he had greeted me with earlier. The arrival of those two made me search for Sasuke in the crowd, and unsurprisingly I found him. Of course, Kiba and Ino were fuck buddies. I should have figured this would happen and warned her.

I blinked because I should probably be mad or something, over the fact that Sasuke was here crashing my girls' night. I should be _something_, the voice in my head said. I just couldn't remember what that feeling was.

All I could really think was Sasuke was looking very delicious standing next to Naruto raising an eyebrow at me as all the bodies around us were jumping and grinding with the beat.

Oh dear, I had been drinking too much.

"Let's dance." I smirked as I grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards me and out of our little group.

Little red flags were springing up at the back of my mind but drunken Sakura didn't see anything wrong with the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ack, so this author's note is kind of important. It's sort of in regards to Sasuke's OOCness by talking too much. Sorry about that :/, I'm aware of it. Mostly it's because the characters need to establish a relationship for the plot line (since they didn't grow up together like in the anime). But as we ease into the next chapters I'll try to make give him more of his Sasuke-stoicness without it seeming too much like an abrupt character change.**

** So, sorry about that. :(**

** But thank you SO FREAKING MUCH for your reviews. Warms my heart, makes my day, I love you all. :)**

**Also random sidenotes: I have yet to bring Hinata officially into the story, but that will be coming up shortly if you're wondering. Also I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter, but I believe I'll be _much_ happier with the next one. ;)**

**ALSO! Does anyone have a tumblr? :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's hands were at my waist—dangerously low. I wrapped my arms around his neck and danced—dangerously close. I couldn't hide the smirk on my lips as I looked up at Sasuke from under my long dark eyelashes and bit my lip.

His eyes were so black and endless I couldn't stop staring at them. I was completely captivated.

He tensed up slightly as I trailed my finger across the warm skin at the nape of his neck. I was vaguely aware of the glittery and black outfits bouncing around us. I was in a different world.

I was on a mission.

"Nice to see _you_ here."

"Hn," He grunted in response and I had to suppress the vindictive giggle that was rising in my throat. Oh dear, Tenten was really corrupting me wasn't she?

I leaned into him even more and left our faces an inch apart, him leaning down over me. He didn't move, but his eyes were trained on my lips.

I flicked my tongue across his bottom lip and pulled back quickly, that devilish smirk impossible to hide. I looked in his eyes again, waiting-waiting-waiting. There was a power struggle going on in his head I could see it. He was waring with his self-control. But Ino said they had already been drinking, which meant I had the advantage this time.

"Sa-su-ke," I purred tightening my hold on him so we were pressed close together. It snapped right then, like a rubber band. He let out a throaty growl in my ear.

"You are such a _tease_, Sakura."

"It's only teasing if you don't get any," I said.

He narrowed his eyes a little at me, but I looked away at our friends. Ino was clinging, like the slut she is, to Kiba. Tenten and Hinata, I realized quickly, had disappeared completely.

I turned a bit trying to get a 360 view of the dance floor. "Where did Tenten and Hinata go?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes a bit. "Who cares?"

My gaze shifted around but I didn't catch sight of her anywhere. "Hm," I was deeply suspicious and a tad worried, but then I remembered the conversation I was in the middle of. "I guess we'll have to turn in early tonight."

* * *

I opened my eyes and rubbed away the sleep in them with my fist. I stared at my ceiling for a moment before noticing the arm draped across my stomach.

My eyes trailed up its length until I was looking at Sasuke, lying on his stomach facing me, perfectly calm and asleep.

I clamped down on the gasp that nearly escaped my lips when I remembered the details of the previous night.

"Shit, shit, _shit_." I mumbled, banging my fist to my forehead.

"Hn?" I heard as Sasuke stirred awake.

"We did bad things last night," I said.

"I wouldn't call them _bad_."

"You know what I mean."

He pulled his arm back and sat up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked at him and sighed. "We're roommates, you aren't supposed to have sex with your roommate."

"Why?"

I sighed again. "Having sex complicates our relationship."

"Friends with benefits," He shrugged. "Not complicated."

"Roommates with benefits," I rolled my eyes. "What happens when one of us starts feeling something?"

"You automatically assume that's going to happen?"

I stared at him. Something about that remark irked me. It didn't sit well in my stomach, and I quickly realized it was because he was dismissing me as a possible girlfriend candidate completely. What was so bad about me that made him think he _wouldn't _develop feelings?

Asshole.

Of course, it wasn't like I even _liked_ Sasuke. He was okay, and sure he was sexy, but that doesn't mean I wanted to date him in the first place. It's just annoying when someone basically tells you that you're not good enough to be their girlfriend...That's all...

"Sex complicates things, that's all I'm saying." I sniffed.

"Whatever, if it ends up _complicating_ things we'll just stop." He rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Fine," I said sitting up and tucking bubblegum strands of hair behind my ear. I was still annoyed, but I also didn't need a relationship right now. So him not falling for me would be for the best anyway. "_Shit_," I moaned as I fell back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Hn?" He asked.

"We didn't even last _a day_," I whined thinking of Tenten's remark.

* * *

"_I told you_. I told you, god dammit. I so _told you_." Ino continued to carry on as we slid into a booth, ready to order brunch.

"I know, I know already," I said shaking my head.

"Honestly, I told you. You said 'We aren't going to have sex, no way. I just want to be friends. Blah, blah, blah. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit.' "

"Ino, I didn't _mean_ to end up having sex with him. I honestly tried not to, but I stopped trying not to when the alcohol got in my system. Why are you even bitching about this, it's _your_ fault I slept with him. By the way, you're fuck buddies with Kiba, why can't I have one?" I frowned and took a sip of the water the waiter had brought us.

"It's not the fact that I don't approve of you fucking some sexy guy like Sasuke. It's just," She huffed and fidgeted with her bangs. "I don't approve of you living with your fuck buddy. You don't need to get attached to him, especially after the whole Sai thing. Besides, they're related, did you forget that?"

"I am not going to get attached. Besides who cares if they're related, good. I hope it hurts Sai more." I shrugged and focused on my menu, trying to block out Ino's scrutinizing gaze.

"Hey hookers."

We both looked up to see Tenten standing next to our table smiling and snapping her gum. "Move over," She said motioning to me, before sitting down.

"What happened to you last night?" I asked.

"Nevermind that," She shrugged stealing a sip from my water and swishing it around in her mouth. She glanced over her shoulder and scanned the nearby tables and then the entrance. Satisfied, she turned back to us. "What happened to _you_ last night, Sak? You and Skippy left pretty early," She smirked at me.

I ignored her comment and exchanged a worried look with Ino. "Tenten, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing, everything's fine." She shrugged again.

"Don't lie. You're being all shifty eyed and what not." Ino frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said staring blankly across the table at Ino.

"Are you being followed?"

"What?" Tenten asked too loudly. She jerked around and scanned the restaurant again. "What have you heard?" She whispered.

"Nothing, that's why we're asking."

"Who's following you?" I asked, growing alarmed.

She gave me a pained look and stood up quickly. "Just a second, I have to check something." She made a rush to the womens' restroom which was only about ten feet away and ducked inside.

"She worries me."

"Same."

Tenten came back out after a minute. "Bathroom has a window, it's all good."

"Why are you planning an escape route?" Ino asked and Tenten shushed her quickly.

"Well, I'm in the middle of a situation."

"Oh no."

"Not again."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tenten pulled backed and looked back and forth at the two of us. She snapped her gum and narrowed her eyes at us. "It isn't like I _ask_ for trouble, it just happens to me."

I for one, believe that to be an outright lie. Tenten loves danger, she's an adrenaline junkie. She's always testing limits and boundaries on everything. She's extremely curious and much too ecstatic about everything. I liked to think of her as the Cheshire cat in my head.

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed in the way she does whenever Tenten's antics are thrown upon us. She doesn't really mind it all, actually she finds it exciting and dramatic. I, on the other hand, am usually fearful when Tenten comes around.

"What happened?" I asked finally.

"Neji, that's what happened," Tenten said as she sunk down low in her seat. "I told Hinata last night without you—thanks for that bitch—and she's out for blood."

"You told her?" Ino asked loudly. "Whoa, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to just go and tell her."

"Hey, you guys told me I should tell her! I didn't want to!" Tenten shouted.

"I told you to tell her because I wasn't going to lie to her."

"Well, you guys have to help me now."

"Hell no!"

"Fuck that!" Ino leaned back into the cushion of the booth and shook her head. We refused to be caught in crossfire.

"How can you just let me _die_ and not do _anything_?"

"You made your bed, now you have to lay in it." I said with a shake of my head. I was so not willing to die for her. Not over something like sleeping with a Hyuga.

"Yeah, lay with _Neji_ in your bed," Ino winked and giggled.

"Shut the fuck up."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I have no idea." Tenten dropped her head onto the table and let out a series of disgruntled sounds that can only be described as "monster noises".

"Tenny, _run_." Ino said suddenly, her eyes getting wide before she ducked her head down and looked incredibly interested in her menu.

I didn't even have time to react before Tenten stood up and sprinted into the womens' restroom, the door swinging shut angrily behind her.

"Wha?" I asked confused.

"Hinata, twelve o'clock."

"Piss...I do not want to get involved in this."

* * *

Over the period of the next to week everything went on as usual. Well I guess not "as usual", but they went along with a rhythm that became usual. I'd go to class, I'd hang out with my friends, and I'd occasionally come home and have sex with Sasuke.

Well, okay, maybe more often then occasionally, but most of the time it started with me teasing him by walking around the apartment in just my underwear and making little innuendos out loud to myself.

It was a new game to me, a very very fun new game. I loved to toy with him, tease him, and watch him try and resist. I was addicted to it because it made me feel powerful, it made me feel..._sexy_.

Which was something I had never actually felt when I had been with Sai. Actually I don't think I'd ever felt particularly confident about myself.

I'd always just been content to let Ino be the sexy one and Hinata be the gorgeous one and Tenten be the dangerous one.

I was the plain Jane of the group, but with Sasuke I felt much different. I was the one he wanted, and I could feel it every time his eyes bore into me or his body pressed against me.

He wasn't the only one who couldn't resist.

* * *

Being a more confident, empowered woman (along with now having some extra cash), I decided to hit the mall and pick up the first pair of shoes I fell in love with.

I deserved it.

Of course as soon as I made my way into the shoe store I saw them, right there on the first stand. The absolute perfect pair of black leather boots. They were slouchy and went all the way up to the knee.

They were practically singing to me.

"Oh-my-gosh-I'm-in-love," I said out loud.

"Aren't they the _best_? I bought a pair last week." A girl started saying to my right and I nodded along without even looking at her. I was transfixed by the boots.

Boots have magical powers, I'll have you know.

"I need these," I whispered.

"Well what's your size? I'll ring them up for you right now," The cheerful voice said. It was heavenly what she was saying; I could _own_ these boots.

"I'm a sev-" I turned toward her and stopped short.

She blinked at me. "A seven?"

I didn't say anything, I was too shocked. There was cow-face-bitch-slut trying to sell me the cutest boots in the world.

She peered at me through her glasses as I gave a small jerk of a nod. "Alright," She said unsure and turned to look for the boots in my size. I couldn't believe it. I watched the way her long red ponytail swished behind her as she leaned over and grabbed the box.

Lord help me, I wanted to beat the shit out of her.

"Do you want to try them on first?" She asked with a smile, like she didn't know _anything. _She was standing there like we were best fucking friends, like she didn't totally steal my boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So writer's block, coupled with 30 Seconds To Mars concert, the ACT, and my computer getting infected and I had to get it fixed...yeah all of my stories are very late. I apologize profusely.**

**Here's the new chapter though, I hope you guys like it. :P**

**Love you guys! Thanks for all the love you're giving this story. 3**

* * *

"Do you want to try them on first?"

I shook my head at her. "Okay, then is there anything else you're looking for?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. My eyes dropped down to her name tag.

Karin.

…

I stared at her, managing to keep my face carefully blank, and shook my head again. "That's all for me."

"Alright, right this way then." She said, giving me a winning smile. Of course, a saleswoman. I bet her slimy, sneaky, lying ways were _perfect_ for making sales. I bet she was the _best_ at it. Just like she was the best at being a slut and stealing my boyfriend.

The boyfriend I had been dating for a year and a half.

She turned around and started to walk away, towards the cashier's counter, and something in me snapped.

I lunged forward, toppling into her and knocking us down to the floor. One hand latched onto her long, silky, red ponytail and yanked it back with a hard jerk. My other hand reached around and raked my nails across her face.

She cried out and tried to throw me off, but I latched onto her back and we collided with one of the shelves, sending shoe boxes tumbling around us. I spotted a pair of wedged sandals, with a particularly _thick_ sole and grabbed one. I whirled it around and smacked her on the top of the head, all the while screeching that she was a "Bloody fire-crotch skank".

* * *

I'm just kidding, that totally didn't happen, although I was picturing it all vividly in my head. No, what really happened was I stood there staring at her blankly and trying to find the force to move my god damn legs in the opposite direction.

I know, it sounds completely pathetic doesn't it? But it was Sai, he had been one of my best friends growing up, it's not like all we were was some crummy relationship.

It had only been three weeks, should I really be over it that quickly?

It's not like he didn't mean anything to me.

I know I should be happy that I got out of that relationship; I have a nice apartment, I have a hot fuck buddy, I have amazing friends, and extra money to buy this amazing pair of boots that this whore is holding.

But there was a queasy, sick feeling in my stomach. It was an ache that went all the way through my torso and rushed into my head, making my eyes sting.

Yes, I know.

I fucking know, okay?

I was standing here with the girl that stole my boyfriend, the girl that he cheated on me with, and I was starting to cry.

I pressed my lips together hard and tried to hold it in. I blinked rapidly and tried to push it all back, but then her cheerful expression dropped and she looked at me with _sincere_ worry.

"Oh honey, are you alright?" She asked, setting the box down and coming closer to me to put a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't hold it in after that. I hate how that happens. You try so hard to hold it together and someone asks what's wrong and you know that if you open your mouth you'll start crying.

Well, I did. I started crying.

And this whore, Karin? She took one look at me and pulled me across the room, past all the rows of shoes and towards the back of the store where there was an employee only door.

She pushed the door open and dragged me inside before leading me into a back room and shutting the door behind us.

There I was standing in a back room, surrounded by boxes of shoes, and I was starting to shake with tears as I sunk down onto the floor.

"Okay, spill it. What happened?" She asked firmly as she sat down in front of me.

"I...I..." I looked up at her, at the concerned look that reminded me so much of Ino. "My boyfriend cheated on me a few weeks ago and I thought I was over him, so I came to buy myself some new shoes to sort of...celebrate."

She let out her breath in a long stream so that her cheeks puffed out. "I know how that feels, it's heartbreaking. It gets easier, trust me. You cared about him, though, and that will never really go away. It'll just have to fade with time. You'll move on and find someone who you really are meant to be with and who won't treat you like crap."

"He was one of my friends. We grew up together," I said with a shake of my head as I tried to wipe my eyes without smearing what was left of my makeup.

"Here," She said offering a rag, that looked mostly clean, from her pocket.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I'm really sorry, hun. I know what it's like to be cheated on and get heartbroken. It's...it's a really hard thing to deal with, but sometimes it's for the better. Once you find someone else you realize...Well, you're glad things happened. They happened that way so they could lead you to the exact moment where you found the person you really were meant to be with, and they changed you and turned you into the you that new person was meant to fall in love with." She patted my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I just felt sicker. Here she was, not being a complete tramp, and it was making everything worse.

I looked up at her and realized in that moment that she was actually very pretty.

I stood up abruptly and shook my head. "I have to go."

"No, wait-" She started to call after me but I pulled a Tenten and ran.

I came, I cried, I ran.

* * *

I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to stop the flow of tears. I was also afraid I would see Karin come out into the parking lot after me and I wanted to get out of there before she could get my license plate number or something.

That last thought was clearly a product of Tenten's influence. I let out one last sob and let my head fall forward into the steering wheel. I debated just curling up in the back seat and taking a nap, but I didn't want to be alone.

I wanted people around me, people that could fix everything, but mostly just people.

I pulled out my phone and texted Ino, begging her to call Hinata and Tenten for a meet up at her apartment. I needed my ultimate-best-friends-justice-league assembled immediately with their capes and superpowers ready.

Then I laughed out loud imagining Tenten as a superhero and not a villain.

* * *

"How can I be a bitch and hate her if she was nice to me? If she was _fucking nice_? Honestly, I sat there and spilled my heart out to her." I said before stuffing my face into one of Ino's decorative couch pillows. "Fuck my life so hard." I said, my voice muffled.

"Well maybe she doesn't know that he had a girlfriend? Maybe he was playing both of you?" Hinata chirped. Of course Hinata would say something like that. She was sweet and innocent and always tried to see the best in everyone. Which was probably the only reason why she was friends with Ino and Tenten, emphasis on Tenten because she's practically a felon.

"Or she could just not know _who_ his real girlfriend was so she wouldn't recognize Sak." Ino said in a sour voice. She would still hate Karin, no matter what anyone said, for the role she played in my previous relationship. Fiercely loyal Ino, I was glad I had a friend like her.

"_Or_ the bitch is just a damn good liar." Tenten snorted from her position on the floor where she was repeatedly flipping her phone open and closed.

Hinata shot Tenten a glare and Ino gave me a look which I responded to by dropping my face back into the pillow. I so did not want to deal with their fighting, the tension between them was going to explode eventually and I still needed to invest in a bomb shelter.

"Well she's a whore no matter what she knows," Ino sniffed.

"Just like you," Tenten coughed.

"Excuse me hooker? I will stab you with my stilettos."

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you with all the cock in your mouth."

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Stop gobbling up so many cocks, I really can't understand a word you're saying."

"I'm going to _kill you_."

"Whatever cock-gobbler."

"_Well_," Hinata interrupted them and turned to me. " Maybe you should talk about it with her to be sure." She said as I let out a groan. "Sakura, you need closure, eventually you'll have to talk to her again."

"_Never again_." I whined.

"I agree with Hinata, we should pay her a _visit_." Tenten said with a thoughtful look.

"That is _not_ what I meant Tenten." Hinata snarled.

"Well I'm just pointing out the more _effective_ options we have here!" Tenten said rolling her eyes and leaning back on her hands.

"Whatever you're planning is _not_ an option. We don't want to hurt her." Hinata went on, but Ino interrupted.

"I object, I'd really like to hurt her actually."

"See!" Tenten said pointing at Ino. "Someone agrees with me."

"We aren't hurting anyone!" Hinata gaped at the two of them because everyone in that room knew that those two _would_ actually do something about it.

I decided not to point out my day dream of assaulting Karin in the middle of the mall, for fear of Hinata's reaction.

"Says you," Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Haven't you hurt enough people already?" Hinata said suddenly.

"What?" Tenten asked, a shocked look moving across her face.

"Don't play stupid," Hinata said with an angry little shake of her head.

"I'm not-wait-do you mean Neji? Come on! I cannot believe you still hate me for sleeping with him. People have sex, you don't need to be such a prude about it." Tenten scoffed.

"You are such an idiot. I thought you would have the decency not to just use my family members. You _took advantage_ of Neji and _hurt_ him, and after that? You run away, _like always_, and completely ignore his existence."

"Are you kidding me? We _had sex_, it wasn't actually a conscious move to take advantage of him, I was drunk. How the fuck did I hurt him? I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it _quite_ a bit actually."

"He's been in love with you since eighth grade! How do you _not _understand that you took advantage of him and broke his heart? Oh wait," Hinata paused as Tenten just sat stock still terrified and shell-shocked by her words. The ice in them were seeping out into the air and chilling all three of us. "I forgot, you don't pay any attention or give a damn about anyone else, but _yourself_."

I sat clutching the little red throw pillow in my arms because Hinata was scary-mad and Tenten was scary-silent and it appeared I was not the only person in the room with problems, _big_ problems.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Remember that one time I said I'd update and I disappeared for 5 months because I'm a terrible person? Yeah, sorry about that. T.T I feel so guilty when you guys message or review asking me to update because I've had so much going on plus writer's block that I haven't been able to beat. Anyway, I'm constantly apologizing to you guys, but here's the new chapter, I really hope you like it even if I'm not very happy with it. The next chapter will be filled with lovely awkward, embarrassing, and hilarious (i hope you think so anyway) antics. So review and give me your thoughts and hopes and well anything you want to say and I'll try and reply to everyone! Thank you guys so much for all your wonderfulness though! And even if it takes a long time to update, don't worry _I won't leave you hanging_. I'll finish all my stories. **

I was flustered and, as far as I was concerned, I had every right to be. I was still trying to decide what I would do about Karin and Sai—Hinata wouldn't shut up about "getting closure". Honestly, all of that drama only sounded like slicing into fresh wounds and pouring alcohol in them.

Which, unless you get off on that kind of pain, is not very pleasant.

I wasn't _just_ flustered by the fact that my social life was still messy—what with living with my fuck buddy and all. I was especially bothered by the fact that I had been standing on the curb for ten minutes waiting for Tenten.

God, I don't know why I even bother showing up on time to meet her. The woman is chronically late to everything. If she hadn't texted me 15 minutes prior to let me know she would be in front of my building in 30 seconds I wouldn't be here.

You see what I mean? You see how she _is_? In what universe does 30 seconds equal a full 15 minutes?

Tenten's universe. And she thinks that is the universe everyone lives in.

I gave another heavy sigh filled with annoyance and accompanied by an eye roll. I adjusted the length of my t-shirt for the seventh time and shifted my weight to my right leg again.

Every ounce of me wanted to just go back inside, but I knew that as soon as I closed my apartment door she would pull up. And as soon as I made her wait more that ten seconds to walk down the stairs she would bitch and complain. I just hoped no one was staring at me and had noticed my prolonged presence on the curb; they would probably think I'm an escort or something. Actually, I was hoping my neighbors hadn't noticed my recent living arrangements now included a fuck buddy.

17 minutes.

I huffed again just as a white Corvette pulled up in front of me. I blinked at it for a moment before it honked once.

I looked around, but no one else on the street was stopping. Everyone was walking by, ignoring the pearly, glistening sports car idling and clearly expecting a passenger.

The horn let out a few rapid beeps and I jumped before jogging up to it and gingerly opening the door.

I slid in and saw Tenten decked out in all black, shifting gears before pulling the car out of it's spot and smoothly back into traffic.

"Oh n-n-no, oh no, oh no," I stammered.

"What?" Tenten asked nonchalantly.

"_What_? What do you mean _what_? We are in a fucking _Corvette_ that's what! Tenten, I've never even been in a fucking _Corvette—_"

"Really? They're awesome," Tenten grinned at me, completely ignoring my point.

"Tenten, where the fuck did you get this car?" I asked. In hindsight that was stupid. Why did I even bother asking? Was I hoping that for once she would have a legitimate answer to my question? That's absurd; if she did I wouldn't have believed her for a second.

"_Oh_, I borrowed it. Don't worry."

"Shit god-damn, god-damn shit. We are so fucked. We are going to jail. You stole this fucking car didn't you? I'm going to jail as an...an accessory to-to-to _grand theft auto_! Oh my _God_, Tenten!"

"Shut up, Sakura. It's nothing like that," Tenten rolled her eyes at me. She had the audacity to roll her eyes at me in this situation. "Just try to have some fun for once okay?"

"Fun? What are we going to go do now bang some hookers? Are we going to buy crack in a creepy back alley? What illegal activities are we going to do next? Why would you even let me get in the car with you? My DNA is going to be all over the place! Have you seen CSI? Even if I wipe off my prints they are bound to find some random strand of hair or something!"

"You have got to be kidding me—"

"My hair is pink, Tenten! My hair is _pink_. How many other people could they put with me in a line up?"

"I said shut up already!" Tenten snapped. "I borrowed this car." She pulled into an empty space in the back of a Hobby Lobby parking lot. That was an habit of ours. We usually parked in empty lots, turned up the radio, and talked for hours.

"I talked to Neji," She said flatly. "I barged right into his bedroom and asked him if he was in love with me." Forget felonies. Forget tardiness. Forget the abrupt change of conversation.

The words drifted through the air for a moment before the meaning dropped heavily on my cerebellum. "What uh...what did he say?"

"He said he did," Tenten stared at the windshield in front of her and blinked. "He actually said that. He said he _loved_ me. I don't even know why. I'm such a _dick _to him, is he masochistic or something?"

I shrugged, "Probably, yes."

"I told him 'that's nice' and then I stood there for like five minutes."

"Well at least you didn't bolt."

"He's _in love_ with me, Sak. How the fuck do I deal with that?"

"Simple. Do you love him?"

"No, I don't know. Maybe? I might, I mean...I could...I've never really thought about it. I block all of that other stuff out and don't care. Maybe...well what I mean is, maybe I was only pretending not to care. Maybe I was lying to myself."

"Did you tell him that? Are you going to start dating him? Or at least go on one date and try it out? I think you should, I mean Neji and you would make an odd couple, but I don't know who else could handle you better. He's got what—15 years of experience in handling your hectic ways. Plus he knows what a criminal you are, and he still loves you. I'd say it's worth a shot."

She rolled her eyes again, but all she said was, "I'm not a criminal. I've never been charged with anything."

I sighed internally and left the topic alone. Both Neji and Tenten's villainous qualities were not something she would let me debate. In fact, I was surprised she had admitted any of that to me at all. "Did you resolve your quarrel with Hina, then? You two make everything unbearably awkward for everyone."

"You know what's unbearably awkward for everyone? How big of a slut you are."

"I'm not a slut!"

"Oh right, you're having rampant sex with a man you invited into your home, to _live_, and that's perfectly normal behavior for anyone. Even _Ino _doesn't do that, and she is _the_ slut."

* * *

"We have a problem." That was all Sasuke had texted me while I walked home. It made me feel a little sick because what _problem _could we share exactly? We shared an apartment and we shared certain sexual acts. Was he going to move out on me? Did something in the apartment break down? Does he have an STD?

As soon as I walked in he was there in the living room pacing back and forth, nervously scratching his elbow and furrowing his brow. Dear God, I hoped he wasn't going to tell me his period was late.

"Hey," I said, but out loud it sounded more like a question. I noticed his body go rigid for a moment before he turned around and looked at me.

"We have a problem," He said gravely.

"So I've heard," I narrowed my eyes at him and walked over to the couch. He resumed pacing.

"My mom is coming over," He said mid-pace as his back was turned from me. But he said it quietly, almost a mumble, as if the softer he spoke the less dire the subject became.

"_What_? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"My mom is coming to visit."

"This sounds like _you_ have a problem not _us_." I shook my head and started to stand. I would just leave, I didn't have to be here for this. I've experienced enough of Sasuke's crazy family. I didn't think I could handle another Uchiha; much less look my fuck buddy's mother in the face and pretend I didn't have hot sex with her youngest son all over our shared apartment—the apartment we live in together despite the fact that we are practically strangers. "So not going to be here for that."

"No it...well it gets worse," He winced a bit and looked away while I just stared at him, waiting for it to _get worse_. What did that mean? What was she moving in with us too? "She...uh...she wants to meet you."

"Why on Earth would she want to do that?" I gaped at him.

"She thinks we're..." He paused to scratch his cheek, "Dating."

"_What_?" I was speechless for a moment after that.

Does not compute.

"If I told her I was moving in with a stranger—with a random girl I'm having sex with—she would kill me."

I really didn't appreciate the random girl addition to that sentence. In fact, I was fairly offended by that. I was more than just a random girl. He could at least have called me his roommate because _a __random girl_ did not carry a positive connotation. I glared at him with an intensity that I was hoping would set him on fire. "Then let her kill you." I stalked passed him. My heels creating an angry clacking sound on the hardwood as I marched towards my bedroom and nearly succeeded in slamming the door behind me. He had hurried after me however, and gripped the doorknob tightly to jerk it back open.

He stepped in after me as I whipped around with the intent of sending him right back out. If that's all I was to him, a random girl—just a piece of meat for sex, then he could get out. It's not like I cared. I had had enough of being treated like I didn't matter from guys.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that's what _they would think it was_."

"Oh really? Well then what exactly is your opinion of me?"

"We're friends," He said instantly. "With a few perks."

"If we're such terrific friends why don't you just tell them that?"

"Are you not listening to me? My parents will take one look at you and _know_ we couldn't just be 'the best of friends'." He condescended. "Especially in a _one _bedroom apartment."

"Why didn't you tell them you're gay?" I said careful to keep a deadpan expression that I knew would get under his skin.

"Hilarious."

"Not that far of a stretch, though."

"Oh really?" He growled. I knew insulting his masculinity would piss him off, but what I didn't expect was for him to pull me against him and nip at my neck. "I'll prove you wrong."

* * *

You know that span of time after you wake up, when you are so unbelievably comfortable—wrapped in blankets and perfectly warm—that you don't want to move. You have to convince yourself that you cannot spend your entire day curled up in bed. When my eyes fluttered open all I could think about was how soft the quilt on my bed was, and how lovely Sasuke's body heat felt against my bare skin.

And then Sasuke mumbled something incoheret about not wanting to get up, and lifted his head from his pillow marginally. That's when we heard it.

The banging on our apartment door, which two seconds later was accompanied by the loud vibrations of Sasuke's cellphone, coming from his jeans' pocket on the floor.

"Shit, fuck, shit."

We both jumped apart, and I shivered because of my nakedness. We dove around each other reaching for our clothes that had been discarded into haphazard clumps as if they were dropped from a helicopter into the bedroom.

"They're coming _today_," I hissed at him as I yanked on my t-shirt. I praised myself for not dressing up this morning.

"Yeah, well you distracted me before I got to that part." He rolled his eyes and hit a button on his phone. "Hello? Ma? Sorry, I feel asleep just a sec."

"I distracted _you_? You're the one who mauled me like a—" But he was already striding down the hallway to answer the door, while I scrambled after him.

I entered the living room in time to see a short, petite woman pulling Sasuke into a hug. "Oh I know I told you I'd come later, but I couldn't wait to see my baby!" She started plucking at lint on Sasuke's shirt.

"H-Hello," I said giving my best impression of a warm smile and the two of them turned to me.

"Mom, this is Sakura-" Sasuke started to introduce me, but she interrupted him with a giggle.

"Oh my, did I just cock block you? Oops, I guess I really do have terrible timing, I was wondering why you were taking so long to answer the door."

In the back of my mind I knew Tenten and Ino would roar with laughter at this, but I know Hinata would feel my pain and redden just at my retelling of the story; even if it didn't happen to her. I also knew I should be amused that while my face turned a bright shade of tomato red, Sasuke's drained of any color at all.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked up at the brick building with the address Tenten had directed me to come to. This couldn't be it. There was a "Coming Soon" sign in the window and a neon sign reading "Kunoichi" in script overhead.

Suddenly the door swung open and Ino beckoned me inside. "You are not going to believe this," she said with an eye roll.

Walking in the first thing I noticed is the collection of booths lining the room and the raised tables with high-backed chairs surrounding them. In the center of the back wall was a giant U-shaped counter, lined with bar stools. Behind it were rows of alcohol and above a matching Kunoichi sign to the one out front. The neon green cast an eerie glow on Tenten who was standing behind the counter with a rag, wiping the surface until it shined.

Hinata swiveled around on her bar stool with a shake of her head.

"What's going on?" I asked as we made our way across the room.

Tenten looked up and smiled at me, a genuine expression of excitement. "I bought a bar!"

"_What_?"

"I bought a bar! This is _my_ bar!" She kept grinning, obviously feeling accomplished.

"How—when—who—why?" I didn't even know where to begin.

"I've always wanted to own my own business, and ever since I worked down at Sharingan last summer as a bartender, I've wanted to run my own _bar_," She shrugged.

"But Tenten, do you know how much work goes into running a bar? I mean you have to get licenses and do paper work. Pay taxes, hire employees, get inventory, pay people, and-"

"I know, how do you think I got this place? Give me more credit, for Kami's sake," She grunted. I could tell Hinata had already tried to voice reason at her all day, but Tenten still hadn't changed her mind. This was what she wanted and as her best friend it was my job to be supportive, not try and crush her dreams.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said with a small sigh. It was a lose/lose, with Tenten you had to pick your battles. Apparently, I had already lost this one, so I was going to surrender quickly and quietly. I dropped my purse on the counter and sat down next to Hinata. "Pour me a drink."

"Sakura, please don't tell me you're going to let her do this?" Ino asked. I could tell she had been banking on me being able to convince Tenten. I had always been the one to bail her out of jail; I was always the last resort—the last hope in getting Tenten out of trouble and back down to Earth.

"She's an adult. Let her do what she wants," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. Tenten sent me a silent thank you with another smile and poured me a screwdriver because it was still early and this was what we deemed breakfast alcohol.

"I do have one problem though," Tenten mumbled as she capped the bottle of vodka in her hand and set it down on the counter top.

Hinata dragged her hand down her face rather comically. Ino would never do anything like that; it would ruin her makeup. Instead the blonde slouched forward on a bar stool and leaned her crossed arms on the counter in general disapproval.

"_What_?" We all asked at once, dreading the answer.

"You see, I need a couple more employees...and I was wondering if you guys would be willing..."

"No! Do you know what my father would say if he knew I was working in a bar—_your_ bar!" Hinata exclaimed.

"But Hina, you'd be the best help with all the business related things! I mean I already have Neji helping me, but you're so wonderful at marketing and—"

"You got _Neji_ to help you?" Hinata started shaking her head rapidly, causing locks of lavender to fly back and forth across her face. "You better not take advantage of him Tenten, I swear I—ugh!" She stopped protesting and angrily blew hot air at her bangs before slapping them to the side anyway. "Fine, I'll help, but only because it's Neji and if he agreed than maybe this might not completely blow up in your face or something."

Tenten swung around to Ino and I, one battle won, on to the next. "So?" She raised her eyebrows up and down and smirked at us. "It'll be fun, think of the hot guys, the tips, and you know I'll pay well, obviously."

"Dammit," Ino huffed and glared at Hinata and I. "Fine, maybe I can get Kiba to help out too."

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Sakura. Having a slut like you working here would be a health code violation. Also Kiba is already hired." Tenten said without even turning to Ino.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I asked him to work for me. Just like Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Excuse _me_?" I asked because this was news, big news. "I already live with the guy. You want me to work with him too?"

"Yeah, I don't see the problem. I mean I need guys to do the heavy lifting and to take care of any trouble makers—as much as I hate the sexist view that I couldn't take care of it _myself_. But you know, I have to be careful with my probation," Tenten shrugged flippantly. Of course nothing like this mattered to her; she had a knack for ignoring others' awkward relationships. And I knew for a fact she didn't give two shits about her probation.

Ino glared at Tenten, "You're the third worst person in the world."

"Challenge accepted," She smirked.

"On an unrelated note, I'm going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha tomorrow night," I interrupted. "And from what I can tell so far, Sasuke is a total momma's boy and he loathes his father. So that'll be fun."

"Why are you meeting his parents? What are you getting engaged or something?" Ino asked with a tone of disgust. She hated meeting guys' parents, in fact, she hated anything that suggested a committed relationship.

"They may or may not think that Sasuke and I are in the midst of a romantic relationship, based on a lie Sasuke told them about us being _in_ a romantic relationship," I said carefully. "Also his mother came over to the apartment when we were…uh post-coitus, which was rather uncomfortable because she immediately realized what we had just been doing and apologized for cock blocking. I mean she literally said the words cock block. I can't even with this family."

"This is why I don't have boyfriends. I hate meeting the family. Why can't everyone just have unabashed, shameless sex?" Ino asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growled for what felt like the hundredth time. Honestly, why couldn't people keep that straight? "I'm having unabashed and shameless sex with him."

"Right, that's why you're living with him and meeting his parents. And now you even work with him. If you spend this much time with the guy intimately and _haven't_ developed feelings for him, well I think there's something wrong with you emotionally. I'd be happy to pay for a therapist if you need someone to open up to about your relationship issues. If this has something to do with Sai I'd also gladly hire someone to invert his penis."

"Oh I know a guy for that—real cheap too." Tenten interjected with a nod. Hinata gave me a terrified look, but before she could join in with concern I jumped up and grabbed my purse.

"No, definitely no—decidedly _no_. I got Sai back enough. I don't want to think about him anymore. Let's just stay out of my relationships or lack thereof for now, okay?" I downed the last half of my screwdriver, grimaced at the aftertaste, and sulked out.

* * *

"I hate this."

Silence.

"I _hate_ this."

Silence.

"Sasuke, I said _I hate this_," Relentlessly whining would eventually make him respond.

"I heard you the first fifty times." Bingo.

"Then why do you never answer me?"

"Because either way you're going to whine, and ignoring you is less work for me," he snapped. I could tell he hated the idea of having dinner with his parents more than I did.

"What's wrong?"

"Hn. You're annoying."

"No, what's actually wrong?" I snapped back at him.

"Hn."

"Fine, don't talk to me. I just won't have sex with you," I shrugged at turned away from him to look out the passenger side window. Nothing, but city streets and cars. I wondered if Sasuke's parents were anything like Sai's. I wonder if Sasuke's parents had any idea I had dated Sai...

"What?"

"Hn." I imitated his stupid grunting form of communication.

He gritted his teeth, "You need to learn how to shut up."

Smirking, I turned back to the window, perfectly satisfied with the level of annoyance I had stirred within him.

* * *

I felt immediately uncomfortable when the hostess led us passed many tables filled with the posh looking upper class of Konoha; all of them clinking wineglasses, plucking at dishes with properly designated silverware, and dabbing at their mouths with cloth napkins.

The most interesting thing about this setting was that all at once Sasuke fell into place among everyone else and stood apart. He kissed his mother lightly on the cheek, loosely shook his father's hand, introduced us, and pulled my chair out for me. But at the same time he was following all these socialite rules that he had clearly learned growing up, he looked incredibly bored with it.

I put on my best smile and painfully channeled all the etiquette I had mastered when visiting Sai's parents. "It's so lovely to finally meet you, Sakura. I have to say I was upset with Sasuke when you moved in together because he hadn't spoke of you before. Ridiculous that he would hide someone he obviously cares for so much. I mean we're your _parents_." She said turning to him with a pointed look. Sasuke shifted his arm around my chair uncomfortably and only offered a curt nod.

"Where did the two of you meet?" His father asked abruptly, the first thing he had actually said to me. It was obvious where Sasuke picked up his cold behavior from.

"We go to university together.—" I started, but Fugaku interrupted.

"And what do you study?"

"Medicine, I want—"

"And what occupation are you hoping to get after you complete your studies?"

"_I want_ to be a surgeon, with particular emphasis on the heart," I explained quickly.

"Hn," He replied. My jaw tightened, but Sasuke's mother chirped on with praise of how intelligent she thought I was. Immediately I focused on keeping up a conversation with her and ignoring the two stoic men beside us in an attempt to keep my sanity.

"Sakura, where do you work?" Fugaku interjected in the midst of my retelling of a particularly endearing story in which Ino and I wrapped a little boy in gauze so he could pretend to be a mummy.

I glanced at Sasuke, but all I received was a dead stare. "Well I volunteer at the clinic quite a bit."

"And other than that?" He pressed.

"One of my close friends just offered me a job at her business she's opening up downtown," I nudged Sasuke with my foot under the table for help.

"Interesting, what kind of business is it?" Mikoto asked with genuine and innocent interest.

"It's…" I racked my brain for a good euphemism, but ultimately came up with absolutely nothing. "A bar."

Fugaku furrowed his brow, "Who is this friend of yours?"

I stammered for a moment. What was he going to issue a background check on Tenten to find out what kind of company I keep? I couldn't think of anything worse than Sasuke's father finding Tenten's criminal record.

"Her name is Tenten," Sasuke said for me.

"Tenten Usagi?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" This was worse; he was already familiar with Tenten…

"She used to work with me at my own bar, Sharingan. Glad to see she's putting what she learned to good use," He nodded.

Are you kidding me? The _one_ approving thing I get out of this guy and it's for Tenten. Of all people—the worse person I know. And Sasuke's father owns Sharingan, what else about this family do I not know.

I needed to call Tenten, she would be able to clue me in. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I'm going to look for a restroom."

"Here I'll show you where it is," Sasuke stood up, took my hand, and began to drag me away from the table.

"Sasuke, what are you—"

"Shut up," He pulled me down a small hallway to the restroom and opened the door.

"Sasuke, you can't come into the women's restroom!"

"Sakura, you _really_ need to learn to shut up," He said before pushing me into the nearest stall and latching it shut.

I would have protested more, naturally, but Sasuke silenced me by putting his tongue in my mouth.


End file.
